Threaten the Dursleys
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry has a surprise guest who wants to meet his family. He didn't expect the funniest things to happen when Vegeta threatens his relatives just for him. Maybe it's a good thing he hasn't mention that's his boyfriend.


**Arashi: Here is a crossover fic with Harry Potter and DBZ. This is a crossover one-shot though I haven't thought what I think of this pairing though it's a request one-shot for Vamprincess38. **

**Disclaimers-Don't own DBZ or its characters since it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Warnings- Au, Ooc, Language and hints of Child abuse.

Threaten the Dursleys

Summary: Harry has a surprise guest who wants to meet his family. He didn't expect the funniest things to happen when Vegeta threatens his relatives just for him. Maybe it's a good thing he hasn't mention that's his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>The sound of the door bell rings on Privet Drive, house number four where the family called the Dursleys live. The man frowns unsure how it could be since no one is going to come over to visit. The sound of the ringing of the doorbell grates on his nerve causes him to huff with annoyance as the freak of the house is busy washing dishes. He opens the door not expecting to see a man that's well built, dark eyes and dark brunette hair that didn't include that arrogant smirk that will drive anyone mad at the sight.<p>

"Who are you," Vernon said politely not liking the man's smirk.

"I came to see Harry," Vegeta hiss finding it hard not to hit the man that harm his little green jewel more times then not with the belt.

"Why would you want to see that boy," Vegeta listen to the hatred in the walrus's voice at boy as he holds back his temper trying to think other thoughts when the said person shows up from the kitchen with a confuse but happy look in his face.

"Vegeta I didn't know you were coming by," Harry remarks unable to take his eyes off the dark pools which seem so warm to him.

"Well I decide to check on my little one since a certain brat is missing him rather dearly," Vegeta responds getting Harry to nod.

The almost seventeen year old just nods missing Trunks who is in a way his son after Bulma agree to let Vegeta have custody much to the chargin of the rest of their friends. He flips through the pages of the photo album his boyfriend hands him feeling his heart wanting to leave his chest at the sight of Trunks. How he misses that little boy and wishing to hold him in his arms. He spots a couple of pictures with Trunks and another baby which cause him to be curious.

Ready to ask Vegeta Harry gotten interrupt by his uncle snarling, "Boy get back to the kitchen and finish your chores while you live in my house."

Vegeta smirks barely at Dursley crackling his knuckles asking his mate in front of the man, "Mate can I harm him for everything he done to you and teach this family a lesson when you have to spend the next couple of days here?"

"Be my guest," Harry answers as Vegeta punches his uncle around taking the liberty to sit while it happens.

It seem luck is in for the teen as his aunt and cousin walk in from their errand to find Vernon Dursley be beaten up as a punishment. Vegeta stops from beating the bloody pulp of Vernon to glare at Petunia and Dudley in the eyes his dark eyes slowly turns to turquoise while his brunette hair turns to gold freaking the two out. Harry's eyes roam Vegeta's body hungrily loving it when he turns super saiyan causing his heart and limbo to jump into alert. He gives a lazy smile at his relatives knowing Vegeta is about to start ranting with his threats.

In a silk yet soft voice scaring the Dursleys more then anything, Vegeta threatens, "If I catch a single wind of you harming my mate I'll not only kill you but I'll make it so slow you wish its over with. I'll crack ever bone in your body as I rip the skin off of you idiots of harming my precious Jewel for so many years."

Harry grins as the Dursleys take off with tails between their legs making it a rather a sight to remember Harry gets off the couch wrapping his arms around his lover with a coy smile while wriggling himself closer to the warm chest making him purr, "I love it when you go all Saiyan, Vegeta."

Vegeta smirks capturing his little boyfriend's lips not realizing he's going to get a gift for defending him, "I know that's why I did."

"Well then you are in deserved of a present," Harry replies huskily dropping his hands down the chest before pulling away teasingly and wriggles his ass giving a wink. "I'm ready for you to have me completely Vegeta."

Vegeta didn't have to be told twice as he drags the teen up in his room having his wicked way with him. They didn't care if the Dursleys heard them going at it or the whole neighborhood that been having pink cheeks and nosebleeds. In the room after taking his small lover and giving him a mark Vegeta takes in the new scent of his mate making him purr with happiness. He'll let Harry figure it out in time what's going to happen to his body.

"Love you," Harry murmurs ready to fall asleep.

'"Love you as well," Vegeta reply opening his heart to his mate kissing his forehead sleeping with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well that's finish and something rather sweet and fluffy at the same time. A hint of a lemon but no full detail since the fic didn't really need one in my eyes. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
